iGoodbye: The Alternative Seddie Ending
by itsnotkelly
Summary: I wasn't pleased with how Seddie was left open in iGoodbye, so I thought I'd fix that. This is for all the Seddiers out there who miss our babies being together! Read & review :)


**A/N: Hi :) So how many of us were just a liiiiiiiittle bit disappointed with how Seddie was left wide open in iGoodbye? If I remember correctly, Dan AND Jennette said all questions would be answered and all ends would be tied. They LIED. Naturally, I've conjured up what I wish happened with Seddie in the episode. You can't just have Freddie say "What, you wanna get back together?" on the phone to Sam and not revisit that part of the plot later. Just...no. And you don't know how long I've spent imagining my own ending to the episode, so this is how **_**I **_**think the episode should have concluded. And it's in Sam's POV because I like writing from her perspective rather than Freddie's :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider may own iCarly and its characters, but so do I. Wait…jokes…I don't own any part of it.**

* * *

_iGoodbye: The Alternative Seddie Ending._

Sam's POV.

I stood silently in the elevator next to Carly, my arms crossed in front of me. I didn't want to admit it, but I was upset. I hated knowing that Carly was leaving us to go to Italy for who knows how long. I hated that iCarly was on a break. More than that, I hated that it was getting harder and harder not to cry in front of everyone.

"I love you guys," Carly said to the others, her voice cracking slightly.

"Love you too," Freddie replied, waving.

"Love you too, kid," Spencer said. He glanced at me and offered a small smile, which I returned before Carly pushed the button to close the elevator door.

I stared at the ground as the elevator started to move, letting out a sigh as I reached for my sound effects remote in my pocket.

"Why don't you take this with you," I mumbled, handing the remote to Carly. She held it in her hands, looking at it.

"Just push a button," I continued with a shrug, "if you ever need a laugh…cheer…random dance," I joked, forcing a laugh.

She smiled and pushed one of the buttons. "Oh, Sam," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I hugged her back, feeling my eyes start to water even more. I felt the elevator stop at the bottom floor, hearing the door open and the unmistakable voice of Lewbert.

"HEY! WHO STOPPED THE ELEVATOR-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him, ignoring his girlish shriek as he ran away.

Carly tightened her hold on me before letting go and wiping at her face. "I guess I should go," she croaked, clutching onto her bag.

I nodded. "Yeah, you don't wanna miss your flight," I replied. "Call me when you get there, okay?"

"Definitely." She stepped off the elevator and took a deep breath, looking at the lobby door then back at me. "Love ya, Sam," she said.

"Love you too. Stay brune," I replied with a wink.

She laughed. "I will. Stay blonde." With one final wave, she was gone. I sighed, shaking my head and pushing the button for the elevator to take me back to the apartment.

Then I lost it.

I collapsed on the elevator floor and leaned against the wall as the tears finally left my eyes. I couldn't stop crying; my face was soaked with tears by the time I reached the eighth floor. I heard the door open but I didn't move, just buried my face in my hands. I felt a hand on my arm, trying to pull me up.

"Sam, it's okay. Come on, get up," Spencer's voice spoke softly. I ignored him, the sobs never stopping as I tried to wipe my tears away, getting frustrated when they were replaced with fresh ones.

"Spence, I got her, don't worry," I heard Freddie say. I felt Spencer's hand let go of my arm and another one, a stronger one, took hold of my wrist.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered, his other hand trying to pry my hands away from my face. "Up you get, come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" I croaked, dropping my hands and looking down.

"You'll see. Just trust me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes, not moving and refusing to meet his eyes. He sighed, holding his hand out and waited. I let out a groan, taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet, before he dragged me to the front door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened it.

"Ladies first," he replied, all but pushing me through the door and closing it behind him, before he took my hand again and pulled me down the hallway.

"Benson, stop messing with me, where are we going?" I demanded. When we turned the corner, I stopped asking questions and felt my heart ready to explode in my chest.

Freddie pushed the window to the fire escape - _our _fire escape - open, stepping out onto the landing and holding his hand out to help me through. I took it and climbed over the frame, hesitantly sitting on one of the seats that just happened to be there. _He planned this, _I thought to myself as he sat down opposite me.

"Well?" I said.

He gave me a look. "You can't seriously not know where we are right now."

"Don't be smart, Frednub, of course I do," I shot back, "but I don't get why you brought me here."

He shrugged. "I figured we could both do with some fresh air. You, especially," he added, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I muttered, chewing at my nails and desperately not wanting to break down in front of him again.

"If your definition of 'fine' is crying hysterically in an elevator after saying goodbye to your best friend, I'd hate to see you 'great'," he pointed out.

I didn't respond for a few moments, just stared out at the city lights and hoped he had stopped talking, until I felt his chair move closer to mine.

"Listen to me," he spoke in a low voice, "don't pretend that you're okay when it's obvious you're not. I know it hurts, but you have to remember – she's not living in Italy forever. It's temporary."

I looked up at him, noting the look of concern on his face. "You don't know that," I replied. "She could end up staying there and I won't have my best friend anymore. I won't have anyone."

Freddie mumbled something under his breath and I frowned.

"What did you say?" I asked.

He stared right into my eyes. "I said, you'll have me," he said quietly, giving me a round of butterflies in my stomach. "I'm no Carly," he continued, "but I'm still here for you and I still care about you."

"Ha," I scoffed, crossing my arms.

He frowned. "What?"

I shrugged. "Now that I know you care about me, maybe you can explain why you asked me on the phone today if I wanted us to get back together."

I saw his cheeks turn slightly red and he looked away, making me grin. When he looked back at me, he rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know, I just thought that…well, I mean…umm…"

"Say it, Freddie."

"I miss you," he blurted out.

My heart started pounding as my brain registered what he had just said. _I miss you._ He misses me. He still cares about me. But does he still…

"Yeah, I do," he said. Did he just read my mind?

"You what?" I asked.

"I still love you," he replied, staring straight into my eyes. The atmosphere suddenly turned serious, a lot heavier than it was a few seconds ago. I was having trouble processing what was happening between us right now, but I didn't have a lot of time to think before I felt his hand grasp mine. I looked up at him and realized he was waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and said the only thing I could say.

"I miss you too," I said softly, never wanting him to let go of my hand. His signature crooked grin appeared on his face and he started to lean towards me. _Back up, Sam, _I told myself, resisting the urge to close my eyes and let what was going to happen, happen. _Remember what you both said when you broke up…_

"Freddie, wait," I whispered, pushing him back gently.

He leaned back in his seat, the smile gone and replaced with a look of confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no, you didn't do anything," I reassured him, "I just…I still don't think now is the right time…for us, I mean."

I watched his face fall and my heart almost tore apart. It was the same expression he had on the night we broke up and I'd give anything not to see it again. I grabbed both his hands and held them in mine, making sure he couldn't get out of my grip even if he tried.

"Can you look at me?" I asked, expecting his eyes to meet mine instantly. They didn't.

"Please?" I tried again. Those gorgeous brown babies flicked up to mine and I sighed, squeezing his hands.

"Look," I started. "I'm not saying that we shouldn't do this again. I'm saying that I think we need more time to make sure this is what we really want, you know?"

He nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. But why can't we at least try?"

"Because we've both still got a lot of growing up to do. And that begins with me getting out of Seattle."

He immediately sat up straight in his chair, panic flashing in his eyes. "What do you mean 'getting out of Seattle'?" he demanded. "You're leaving?"

"I've been thinking about it, yes," I replied. "I don't know where I want to go, but…" I trailed off, trying to find the right way to word what I wanted to say.

"You don't want to be here anymore?" Freddie finished.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I don't have a lot to stay here for. iCarly's done. You've got your goals and I've got mine."

He didn't respond and it was quiet for a few minutes, the only noises we heard coming from the cars speeding down the street below.

"I suppose I understand," he finally spoke. "Besides, Spencer wouldn't have given you that motorcycle if he thought you couldn't take care of yourself."

"That's true," I laughed, shivering slightly at a sudden gust of wind.

"It's getting late, we should go inside," Freddie suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna head home now. You know, make sure my mom hasn't sold our house on AuctionBay."

Freddie chuckled, shaking his head before climbing back through the window, helping me over the ledge. I straightened my jersey as we walked back down the hall and stopped outside his apartment.

"I'll see you around, I guess," I said.

He gave me an amused grin, opening his arms and pulling me to his chest. _Well this is unexpected_, I thought, but wrapped my arms around his waist nonetheless.

"Everything will be fine, Sam," he whispered. "Trust me." I nodded quickly and pulled away, not wanting to get too comfortable in his embrace. I cleared my throat and ran my hand through my hair.

"Groovie Smoothie tomorrow?" I suggested, wanting to melt at the way his eyes lit up.

"Sounds good to me, Sam," he replied with a smile, opening his apartment door. "Goodnight."

"Night," I said, waving slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when the door closed. Saying no to your ex-boyfriend when he wants to get back together with you? Hardest thing ever.

I took the elevator down to the parking garage, starting up my motorcycle and putting my helmet on. As I rode out of Bushwell and pulled up to the lights, I started to think of all the fun times Carly, Freddie and I had because of iCarly. It was crazy to think that it all started from having to film talent show auditions for Ridgeway. Since then, Carly had almost been killed by a flying hammer, we went skydiving out of a plane in Japan, Gibby tried fighting Freddie over a misunderstanding with some girl, we helped Nevel get his fans to like him again after that bread & butter pickle accident, I checked myself into a mental hospital until Freddie made me realize I wasn't crazy by kissing me, we all got trapped in psycho Nora's house for the second time, we met the First Lady of the United States, AND appeared on Jimmy Fallon.

Out of nowhere, Freddie's words started repeating in my mind. _Everything will be fine, Sam,_ he had said. I smiled to myself, glancing up at the traffic lights in time to see it turn green, revving the engine and taking off down the street.

Freddie was right. Everything will be fine.

Eventually.

* * *

**Well then! What do you think? Personally, I like this ending better than the actual one because it has a mention of Sam not being in Seattle anymore (you know, coz of Sam & Cat) but it's subtle, y'know? Anyway, please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


End file.
